User talk:Babyjabba
Images I know you made this image your the only one with the software so can you please make this wiki an image like that but instead of glee guest stars, can you make us something for the best band. And can you create the list because I can't find a way on creating it. --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']][[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 13:18, October 25, 2010 (UTC) -Yeah, I can make one for you. Who do you want in it? I just made it in photoshop then uploaded it if you guys want to make your own. I'll see if I can get wikia to add the new top 10 lists to this page so you can make your own :) Babyjabba 16:31, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Well I do have photoshop but can you teach me how to use it? My only problem is getting images from your computer and putting it there. --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']][[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 09:33, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Update:'I now know how to put a photo there but not multiple. Click here for proof.--[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares]][[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 11:23, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :: ::-Do you mean putting it on the main page? I had trouble getting 2 or 3 to go next to eachother. I can get it to work in firefox but when you go to safari or chrome it breaks :( Anyway the code for one on the right hand side of the frontpage would be: ::Just make sure to hit the source button on the top right when you copy it. Hope that helps :) Babyjabba 16:42, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I kinda know how to put it in the mainpage what I mean is putting multiple photos in photoshop is what I don't know. --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']][[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 08:46, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::-Ha, sorry wasn't sure. In photoshop you will want to use layers. This is really for beginners but if you haven't used layers it should help: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4EooYoYYTQ For my image there are about 5 to 6 different layers that I'm using at a time. If you want to keep the same formating, like me, you can make one template that is a PSD (or photoshop format) and keep adding new layers to it while deleting old ones. For example, I always have the same text layer but i change what it says and also the same box on the bottom.... As for adding multiple photos to your template, open the images and the template and drag the photo you want into your template and it will create a new layer. Hopefully that makes sense...I'm so sleepy :P Babyjabba 15:06, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Top 10 list: can you enable top 10 list pages for this wiki? -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 10:55, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Image Transparency How did you make the images that you opened for the photoshop template transparent? Oh and one more thing, my signature's image is made from photoshop... -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 07:22, November 2, 2010 (UTC) -If I'm thinking of the right thing, you want to double click the layer in the "Layers Section" on the right of your screen...If you dont have that go to the top and click "Window" and make sure that "Layers" is checked (I like to have Layers and History open all the time). I'm guessing you do have it if you made a drop shadow for your sig...its in the same section, just lower the opacity if you want it to be sheer. If you dont want to see it at all click the eye to the left of the layer name.... Not sure if that was the question, haha! Babyjabba 16:54, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't really get it much..........Try using a screenshot -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 01:48, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Top 10 list images I can't seem to put an existing image in the list... -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 01:55, November 5, 2010 (UTC) -Have you been using the code like in the Glee Top 10s? If not you might want to copy and paste it. If you are it might be an issue with wikia...its been buggy all day :( Babyjabba 02:15, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Where do you think I can c&p the code? I can't find something like that I searched all MediaWiki pages and Top 10 list pages! -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 10:24, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::-This is a good one for photos and you can use the glee ones for videos. Babyjabba 15:38, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Really_Weird_Twilight_Products Overrall Votes Hey! Where you the one who voted for Hello Goodbye the first, because it's currently top 1. Oh and don't forget to keep visiting The Beatles Portal, if you love The Beatles, and I know you kinda voted for Hello Goodbye because it's on Glee and it's better than I Want To Hold Your Hand (that was in Grilled Cheesus), to keep the Glee-Fever up, why not participate in the "Glee Portal Project" on Feb. 2011? (If you want a Glee Portal). Cheers, paul mccartney 07:13, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks! Your version looks so much better than the one that I made a two months ago! XD P.S. LyricWiki is now in Songpedia's affiliates page, just don't forget to visit other Songpedia Projects, but all of them have one button: the button you made. -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 03:44, January 9, 2011 (UTC) New main page What do you think of Songpedia's new main page? Tell me what you think please, or if you want you're opinion to be seen by every user, just put it here. Reply back please... -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 11:49, April 28, 2011 (UTC)